Traffic safety measures have been traditionally used to enhance pedestrian safety. In an effort to help neighborhoods reduce speed problems especially around schools and playgrounds, various zone safety measures are implemented. These measures include the use of traffic lights, traffic signs, flashing lights, radar, cross walks as well as crossing guards in school zones and around playgrounds. Studies indicate that a substantial number of drivers continue to exceed the speed limit posted around school zones or playgrounds even when a zone safety measure is employed. Resolving the problem of motorists speeding through playground and school zones remains a critical issue, particularly when the speed limit through these zones is lower at certain times during the day when children are most active in and around these zones. A probable reason for excessive speeding in school zones and around playgrounds is a driver's lack of focus or attention to the surroundings. Furthermore, the driver may have generally become accustomed to ignoring traffic safety measures and may remain un-alerted by external speed signs. Thus, in order for traffic safety measures to address this critical issue of speeding, safety measures must be able to effectively re-focus a driver's attention to the driver's speed relative to the speed limits within the school or playground zone.